


and then relief

by flimsy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Facials, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Sex Toys, Submission, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy/pseuds/flimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Louis kneels for Liam is almost an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then relief

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://intherubble.livejournal.com/6836.html?thread=81332#t81332) prompt at the Liam/Louis smut!ficathon.

The first time Louis kneels for Liam is almost an accident; between sloppy handjobs in the back of the studio and wet, drunk kisses against dirty alley walls, clicking teeth and the hard tug of Liam’s fingers in Louis’ hair, setting pace and direction - somewhere in between all that something comes alive in Louis that he didn’t know was there before. It’s an animal, a beast that slept within him, and the harder Liam grips his hair, the deeper the bruises left on Louis’ hips after nights spent torn between wrestling and kissing each other’s breaths away, the further it claws its way out. With Liam’s teeth grazing the soft skin just under his ear, though, it’s impossible for Louis to resist the pull. 

It happens in summer; London is _hot_ with a wave of thick air and moist thunderstorm pressure, and Louis finds himself on his knees, head bent, hands resting on top of his thighs, on the floor between Liam’s legs in Liam’s bedroom like it’s a thing they’ve always done. There is no cue for him to kneel, no signal that Liam gives him, nothing except the gentle pull of Liam tugging at his hair as they kiss and the sensation of Liam’s teeth on his lower lip, almost drawing blood, but not quite. 

It’s exhilarating and strange, with sweat rolling down his neck in pearls from the heat, and Louis can’t remember ever feeling this _alive_ ; it’s as though every heartbeat, every breath he takes counts because Liam is watching him, eyes dark, breathing with him until Louis’ head is spinning and his legs are numb and the world is full of flashes of white and color. 

The first time Louis kneels for Liam is almost an accident. After that, everything is easy. 

 

*

 

“Go on,” Liam says. He’s sprawled in the large, worn leather armchair in Louis’ living room, legs crossed, the first three buttons of his shirt undone. Twenty minutes ago, they were watching a film over tea and biscuits and Louis was about to fall asleep, but now Liam has that tone in his voice and that gleam in his eyes, and Louis is on the floor and on his knees in nothing but his tanlines, chest flushed and as pink as his cock.

“Well?” Liam says again, voice steady, and Louis swallows a little sound, digging his knees deeper into the carpet and pushing down against the plug once more. It would be hard to even get a good grip under normal circumstances, but with his wrists bound, the knot so tight it barely allows for his blood to flow, it’s nearly impossible. 

He groans and wiggles it a bit, eyes closed in concentration, finally feels it wedge against his opening and slide inside. It’s almost, _almost_ painful as his body stretches to accommodate its form, even though he’s ready and lubed. He pulls it out, fingers losing grasp of it for a second because it’s so slippery, and then pushes it back in hard. Repeats the motion until it’s easier, until each repetition sends a shiver up his spine like fresh frost. 

He moans, but keeps his head down, and bites down on his lips because he knows he’s about to get vocal, knows that he’s about to beg to be touched or be allowed to touch himself, but he can’t speak. He’s not been allowed to speak since last night, which is fine, really, except now he really wants to be on his back and run his mouth to fill the silence with filth. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Liam asks and Louis nods automatically, fucking himself a little faster, a little harder until his fingers brush against his hole every time he pushes the toy in. He shifts his thighs apart a little, cock leaking against his skin, shoulders straining in a way that tells him that he’s not only going to be sore tomorrow, but the day after, too. 

“Do you want to come?” Liam continues and Louis whimpers, involuntarily, eyes squeezed shut. Liam gets up, the chair creaks, his soft steps on the carpet in stark contrast to the wet, obscene noises the toy makes each time Louis pushes it back up inside. He nods again, teeth buried in his lower lip, but doesn’t stop because Liam hasn’t told him to yet. 

Liam’s hand finds his chin, tilting it up, and Louis opens his eyes and looks up. He knows what’s coming, should come at any rate, and it makes his chest tight and makes the movements of his hands, already growing numb from the strain - a dull ache reaching up between his shoulder blades like fog - grow slower. 

“Suck me off,” Liam says; he’s smiling, eyes dark yet gentle, but his voice is rough. He undoes his fly, reaching inside to pull out his cock, and then presses the pad of his thumb against Louis’ lower lip and nudges his mouth open, pushing his finger inside to rub over Louis’ tongue until Louis thinks he might come from just that and the pressure of the plug. 

“You want to beg, don’t you?” Liam says. He drags his thumb over Louis’ teeth and Louis nods, falters in his movements a little, wrists aching. He makes a tiny noise without wanting to and Liam cocks a brow at him, taking his jaw into his hand again, squeezing. “Keep going or I won’t let you suck me.” 

It takes more than a little effort to take hold of the toy again and push it back, Louis’ eyes rolling back a little when suddenly the angle is _just_ right. Liam laughs, a deep, rolling, earthy sound, and trails his hand to the back of Louis’ skull, fingers digging into his hair. He holds Louis’ head steady as he guides his cock past Louis’ lips, pushes inside and stays still for a moment. Louis closes his eyes and tilts his head up, focused on the mossy taste of Liam’s dick, hot on his tongue and edging against his throat, and the fever stretch of the toy inside of him. 

Liam grunts and starts moving without warning, forcing his way past muscle through the sounds of Louis choking. “Don’t you dare come.” His voice is thick and sends another shiver down Louis’ spine as if he way Liam is fucking into his mouth, hard and fast, weren’t enough. 

Louis sucks his stomach in, relaxing his throat a little more, a dull pain spreading through his jaw, and tries to ignore the building pressure at the base of his spine, face wet with saliva and precome because Liam’s thrusts are getting sloppy and shallow. Liam pulls out a second later and Louis opens his eyes, still frantically fucking himself on the toy, and opens his mouth wide, watching as Liam jerks off, the head of his dick barely brushing Louis’ tongue. He comes a moment later, all over Louis’ lips and chin and cheek, and Louis shudders, freezing, biting down on his lip hard because he almost came with Liam when he really shouldn’t. 

“Good,” Liam says. He tucks himself in and sits back down, looking as proper as ever. “Stay,” he says and Louis groans but doesn’t move, face sticky and hot with sweat and come. “Stay,” Liam repeats as if once weren’t enough. 

 

*

Louis used to not be an early riser; he likes the sleepy scent of midday linens and having waffles for lunch and drinking coffee in the early afternoon. He likes sun-warmed hardwood floors under bare feet and lying on the couch in pajamas until it really, really is time to get ready. But Liam likes fresh mornings and being up before the newspaper hits the doormat, so Louis gets up with him always, hair standing up and wrapped in thick cardigans to keep out the eight a.m. chill. 

He sits with Liam’s arm around his shoulder at the counter, nursing cup after cup of coffee until the sun has finally warmed him up some more. He’s sleepy, tired, dream-caught, but he wants to be there, with Liam’s hand on his neck, holding him, keeping him safe. Louis wants to be there.

 

*

 

In the dead of the night, Louis wakes with Liam biting his shoulder, leaving yet another bruise. His shoulders and arms are so stiff that he can barely move, so he just shifts back against Liam, sighing softly. 

“Don’t,” Liam murmurs, biting down again, and Louis goes pliant as if someone flicked a switch. He can feel his breathing slow down, and then Liam pushes him a little until Louis is on his stomach. He trails his hands down Louis’ spine, leaving goosebumps, and then carefully takes hold of Louis’ wrists, pulling his arms behind Louis’ back again. Louis knows he’s bruised there, blue and red, but he can feel his joints protest, gasping. Liam doesn’t stop, just sits on top of Louis’ thighs, his erection hard and hot between Louis’ cheeks, and pulls at his arms until Louis whimpers because the strain is almost too much to bear. 

He grits his teeth as Liam takes hold of his wrists with one hand and reaches between his legs with the other, pushing first one finger inside of him and a heartbeat later another. Louis is still stretched and a little wet from a few hours ago, so Liam’s fingers slide somewhat easily. 

“Look at that,” Liam says. He pulls his fingers out and presses back in and Louis moans because he can’t help himself. “I’m going to fuck you and this time you can come,” Liam continues. He lets go of Louis’ arms and reaches over him to get some lube from the nightstand. His body is heavy on top of Louis and Louis buries his nose in his pillow to muffle the sounds he’s making, but keeps his wrists crossed at the small of his back. 

He stays still, listening to the sound of the lube bottle being uncapped, Liam grunting softly; every passing second strings him tighter until his body is vibrating with need, cock hard without having been touched. Liam shifts a little, pushing Louis’ legs apart, and then thrusts inside him in one smooth, long motion that literally steals Louis’ breath. 

He chokes on a moan, hips twitching up until Liam grabs them and presses him down again. “Be good,” he groans and pulls out, then fucks back in. Louis moans again, loudly, but keeps still, tightly holding onto his own wrist until the pain from the bruise there drives bright spots of light before his eyes. 

His body adjusts quickly - the wide stretch of Liam’s cock inside him soon a dull, throbbing, pushing, _pulling_ ache that leaves him needing more because Liam is taking his time, riding into him in slow, careful thrusts. He tries to keep himself from bucking up against Liam because he’s not allowed, not today, and it almost hurts not to, drawing strings of choked noises from his throat until Liam soothes a hand up the small of his back. 

“‘s good, you’re so good, Lou.” He speeds his thrusts up a little, sitting up slightly, and then Louis almost shouts because Liam’s cock rubs right past his prostate with each stroke like biting wildfire, crawling up Louis’ spine in a mix of pleasure and pain. He shudders, whimpering, body going taut, brain overloading, and comes clenching tightly around Liam. 

“That’s it,” Liam says. It’s like a shift in gravity, Louis’ nerves still dancing on endorphins, when Liam sits them up and holds him like a puppet in his lap, pumping up into him. Louis just goes soft, can’t help but, limbs detached, head falling back against Liam’s shoulder. Through the haze he hears Liam growl his name, feels the blunt pressure of nails digging into his hips as Liam comes, but it’s far, hidden behind the thunder of his heartbeat and Liam’s heavy breathing next to his ear. 

 

*

 

The first time Louis kneels for Liam is easy. Through the buzz of Liam’s arms around him afterwards, their bodies fused together like a rusty lock, with every breath and every pulse of their hearts in unison, and every sensation on his skin another spark of light before his eyes, Louis feels like there’s nothing he can’t do for Liam.

***


End file.
